Flortesque's, Two o'clock, Friday
by SparklingEyesWithACrazyMind
Summary: Their friends see it, but Lily and James don't realized that they're destined to be. Medium length oneshot. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I luvd writing it: Review!


_AN - A couple people said that it was hard to tell who was talking, so I changed the fonts around and here it is...I love this story!!:D:D please review!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Emily**, _Lily, _James, **_Remus_**

**

* * *

(Hogwarts – Lily talking to Emily, her best friend)**

**Lils, can I copy your History of Magic notes from today???**

_I didn't take any._

**What! Lils, you were there, why didn't you take any notes?**

_I just didn't feel like it today._

**Lily…are you feeling alright.**

_Hmm…oh, I suppose so, there's nothing wrong with me really, I'm perfectly healthy._

**Li-_ly _why are you being like this??**

_Like what???_

**This, distant I guess, you're not yourself.**

_Of course I'm myself Em, who else would I be??_

**Lils, you know what I mean, now come on, what's up??? Unrequited love???**

_Shut up Em, of course not. It's just that all of this suddenly doesn't seem important anymore. What does any of it matter anyways??_

**Is this Lily Evans speaking???**

_Come on Em, lighten up, I need to laugh…It's been too long since I really truly laughed my heart out…in fact, I haven't really laughed since James…_

**Oh so that's it.**

_What?_

**You like James!**

_What? Of course not, don't be silly. I don't like James, he's just a chum._

**Uh huh…riiiiiiiiight………yep…..just a chum…..okay, whatever you say dah-ling.**

_Emily will you stop trying to fix me up with James Potter, you've been insisting that I've been head-over-heels for him since third year._

**Well DUH!!!! Of course I have because you have been head-over-heels for him since the moment he burst into our compartment on the train with that ridiculousmask on screaming at the top of his lungs and then fake fainted dead away at your feet.**

_It was funny- that's all, now will you stop berating me because I am not in love with one of my best friends????_

**Oh sure, that's what they all say.

* * *

**

**(Hogwarts – James talking to Remus)**

Sigh

_**James what's up?**_

Hmm…oh, just wondering why Lily spent every class today just staring out the window. It was just weird. For anyone else I wouldn't have noticed, but Lily, well, it just doesn't fit her.

_**It's not that it doesn't fit her mate…it's that you're in love with her – always have and always will.**_

What Moony?? Oh, yeah, well, I do fancy her a bit.

**_Just a bit, oh well, if I haven't managed to talk yourself into coming to terms with the desperate desires of your heart by this point in time, there's no hope of my ever doing so.

* * *

_**

**(Common Room – Later that year – Lily talking to James)**

_Hey James?  
_

Yes Lils?

_We're friends right??_

What?

_I mean…Just friends right?_

Uhh…Yeah, at least as far as I know.

_Well good, that's what I thought. Well, goodnight James.

* * *

_

**(Two Years Later – Lily's Wedding - James and Lily talking)**

_James, I'm glad you came._

I wouldn't miss this for the world my Lily darling.

_Ha ha, you never change do you?_

No, I'll always be the same old James to you.

_You know, I wish we'd never left Hogwarts…Life was so much fun there, exciting things happened all the time._

They still happen.

_For you maybe. My life's been pretty dull recently. Not dull, just, there aren't any jokes, nothing's funny anymore. It's got me down._

Well, we'll just have to do something about that now won't we.

_Yep. Let's have lunch somewhere sometime soon, alright? Give us some time to catch up. It's been a while James, I've missed you._

I've missed you too.

_Look…I've…uh…gotta get going…the ceremony's about to start._

Right, well, I'll be seeing you later then??

_Definately..uhh...Florean Fortesque's two o'clock next Friday????_

Sure.

* * *

**(The next Friday, James and Remus)**

**_So How was your lunch with Lily, mate?_**

She didn't show.

**_Oh, I'm sorry mate, but then again, you can't really blame her now can you? I mean, she did just get married._**

**

* * *

(Three years later – James and Lily meet by chance)**

_James Potter?? JAMES!!!!!!!!!! It's so good to see you!!!!!!! Oh GOD I've missed you terribly. Life is SO boring._

Hi Lily.

_James, what on earth is the matter with you. Aren't you happy to see me???_

Of course I'm happy to see you… it's been too long.

_Yeah. Hey, I'm afraid I've got to run. How 'bout we meet up at Fortesque's? Two o'clock Friday?_

Yeah, sure.

_Well, bye then._

Bye.

**

* * *

(James talking to Remus)**

_**Well, at least she wasn't repulsed by the sight of you.**_

I know. I just can't believe she's forgotten, that's all.

_**Well, she always was a bit ditsy when she's excited. Who knows, maybe something happened family-wise. I heard her mum and dad got in a nasty accident and were killed shortly after her wedding. Maybe that was it – in which case you can hardly blame her for having forgotten to meet an friend at Fortesque's for lunch.**_

I suppose.

* * *

**(Florean Fortesque's that Friday - James talking to Lily)**

_James! I've missed you._

Same here.

_Hey you, what's wrong. What've I done??? I know you can't be this depressed all the time._

Yeah, sorry 'bout that, it's nothing.

_No, it's not nothing when my best-friend goes and gets all mopey whenever he's around me. Come on James, tell me…I promise I won't tease you._

No Lily, it's nothing.

_James, I'm just as stubborn as you are, now what's the matter._

It's nothing Lils, just something from the past, you'd said something, then didn't follow through, it's nothing, just, well…Fine. On your wedding day, we talked for a minute remember?

_Yeah…how could I forget?_

Huh? Well, anyways, you said to meet you at Florean Fortesque's for lunch at two o'clock the next Friday.

_Oh shit! James, I'm so sorry._

I waited three hours for you to show. Why didn't you come?

_It was my parents James. They got in a nasty car accident a week after my wedding. Neither of them made it. It took me two months to get over it. I was a wreck…my dad was the dearest person in the world to me…we were really close. I'm still not really over it, but the shock is gone, and I can get on with my life now, though it's hard for me whenever I see little girls and their fathers…He…I…was always "his little girl". I never even wanted to grow-up. Know why?_

No.

_Because I wouldn't be his little girl anymore. I'm sorry I didn't show James…I didn't mean to stick you up, really I didn't._

I know Lily, it just hurt at the time, I thought we were friends, and then you stuck me up (unintentionally I know now, but then, well, it hurt).

_I'm sorry James, really I am. But, hey, that's all in the past now isn't it? I'm here now…_

Right. So…how's Scott?

_Scott? Oh, yeah, I broke it off a year ago. I missed having fun with people and doing things just because I could. Turns out, Scott was really jealous of any guy I did anything with. If I was an hour late getting home he'd ask me as soon as I was in the door where I'd been. I can't live with a worry wort. Besides, he was never home…being a doctor in the muggle world sort of takes up all your free time. I just got sick of it all. So, how've you been? You married?_

Nah, couldn't ever find a girl enough like you, ya know? They were all dits. Well, ok, a couple were smart, but they were lacking looks. And NONE of them had a proper sense of fun – they didn't' get my jokes, and hated when I played them on 'em. No fun, same as you I guess.

_Yeah, it's funny. The whole time, we were perfect for one another but didn't see it. I guess Em was right._

Emily told you that?

_Yeah, why?_

Oh, Remus used to lecture me about how what was best for me was right under my nose, but I didn't see it. I guess he was right, because here we are five years later, single, and for the same reason, not enough fun.

_Yeah._

Well then…nah.

_What?_

Oh, I'm just being silly.

_Jaaaames._

What?

_You know I'm gonna get you to spill sooner or later, why not just tell me and get it over with?_

Well if you kill me, it's not my fault then. Agreed?

_Agreed._

Well, I was wondering, if… well…given the circumstances, and the way things have worked out…

_Yeah?_

Lily…will you marry me?

_What?_

I said –

_I know what you said you idiot._

Oh, then-

_Shut up! Before you screw everything up, of course I'll marry you. You didn't even need to ask. Well, maybe you did, since if you hadn't' then I wouldn't have know that you had any interest in marrying me, and hence wouldn't have even suspected that you'd ask and then would have gone on in life berating myself for not have having asked you myself when I had the chance and all of that would have been a total mess and – _

Lily?

_Yeah?_

Shut up.

_Huh? How dare - _

Come here you.

And then he kissed her, and they knew they'd be happy together. Because they were made for each other - and somehow, all along, they'd known it.

* * *

_AN - So, what'd you think??? I loved writing it. It wrote itself, and this is the first time that I've written five pages of text and haven't had to think about it at all. So, please review, but if you don't no biggy, because I've finally written something of a decent length that I LOVED writing. Oh fine, you win, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :D (you know you want to) :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D_


End file.
